conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Nalatia
The''' history of Nalatia''' dates back to prehistory, when ancestors of modern man settled in the Nalatian peninsula in about 8500 BC. The Brons A major civilization never arose in Nalatia until about the 4th century BC, when the Bronic people first settled in the Nalatian peninsula. The Brons enjoyed their own culture and language until they were invaded by the Romans in 112 BC. Roman rule In 112 BC, the Romans invaded the Brons, bringing their own culture into the peninsula. Gilo was founded at this time, along with the city of Bronia. During Roman rule, Bronia (as it was known then) was unsuccessfully invaded by the Goths and Heruli. Nalatian Empire After the fall of the Roman Empire in 476 AD, Nalatio took to the throne and created the Nalatian Empire, renaming the beloved land Bronia (meaning brave) to Nalatia. Nalatio was a poor leader and he caused the downfall of the brief Nalatian Empire. First Nalatian Monarchy: 500-960 AD For a few decades, Nalatia had no form of government and quickly descended into chaos. A group of descendants of Nalatio formed a monarchy that existed from approximately 500 to 960 AD. Little is known about this monarchy's government. Nalatia under the Holy Roman Empire: 960-1150 In 960, parts of northern Nalatia became under the control of the Holy Roman Empire, however by 1150 Nalatia was back under its own control. Second Nalatian Monarchy: 1150-1802 By far the longest time a single form of government controlled Nalatia was from 1150 to 1802 AD. The later monarchies of Nalatia took influences from this time. In the 1720s, the government of Nalatia began to weaken. Tyrannical kings were taking to the throne, and the country was losing wealth and power. Several groups rebelled agianst the government during the latter half of the century. The United Republic Provinces of Ilmani: 1802-1808 On January 18, 1802, Jono Ilmani fatally stabbed King Crino III of Nalatia. Jono Ilmani was executed the next day, but his followers overtook the government, and by January 25, Nalatia was known as the United Republic Provinces of Ilmani. This new country was a “copycat” country of the new United States of America, which was created only 26 years ealier. Jono Ilmani had heard of the United States of America and believed he could use the concept to his advantage. In reality, this “democracy” was actually an oligarchy; the only election (1808) was rigged. Atrono Gablioni was named President of Nalatia, with his 15-year-old son Natro as vice president. Atrono was killed in 1804 by an unknown assassin hired by the family of King Crino III. Natro became president at 17 years old and governed poorly in a similar way to his father. He served 4 years as president, and after this his vice president Groco Delisiniono “ran” against Docio Churcho in the 1808 presidential election. While Churcho clearly won the popular vote, Delisiniono took to office in 1808. This outraged the people, and that same year the 365 members of the group Men for the Reestablishment of Nalatia arrested Groco and Delisiniono and allowed King Crino’s widow Aquina to take the throne. Ilmani’s followers were executed. Third Nalatian Monarchy: 1808-1976 Queen Aquina was an excellent ruler and made Nalatia a strong country. She ruled until her death on May 16, 1854. There was no heir apparent, as Queen Aquina never married again after the death of her husband. This made questions arise of who should take the throne. After several days of deliberation with no leader, the government appointed King Crino III’s nephew, Agro. On May 21st, Agro was coronated King of Nalatia. Agro, while not as great a leader as Queen Aquina was, was still a successful ruler. He died on September 11, 1879, and his son Agro II was coronated September 13, 1879. Agro II was not a particularly great king and did little for his country; he died on December 11, 1912. His son Agro III was coronated December 13, 1912. Invasion of France Agro III was a good ruler. In 1913, he decided to invade the south of France to increase Nalatian power. Agro III ensured a large militia in case of war. Tensions between France and Nalatia had been around since antiquity, so the invasion was risky. He succeeded. France contemplated declaring war on Nalatia, but when World War I began, France decided to leave them alone and focus on the war. World War I In World War I Nalatia remained neutral, and was never invaded. Agro III was praised for his handling of the war. World War II Nalatia was involved in World War II, and although France was traditionally their enemy, they joined forces and fought in the war. France protected the smaller, weaker nation of Nalatia and tried to defend it from the Axis powers. Agro III was also praised for his handling of World War II. Agro III died July 7, 1956. His only son Davo was coronated as King on July 9th, 1956. Davo was an average king, and had no notable accomplishments; he died on November 25, 1976. The Constitution Davo's death raised special questions; by 1976 the idea of an absolute monarchy was long obsolete. Nalatian leaders discussed this, and wrote a constitution which was considered to be in effect December 31, 1976. The constitution proclaimed that the royal line of successions would not discriminate against gender, so the former heir apparent, Prince Gorgo, would not be the monarch, but instead Davo’s first born daughter, Princess Marga would take the throne. Fourth Nalatian Monarchy: 1977- Queen Marga was coronated on January 1, 1977, forming the Fourth Nalatian Monarchy. She was quite liberal compared to her father, and believed in social policies such as welfare. She was the first leader of Nalatia to enact any form of social policies. To date, she has been the most liberal of all Nalatian rulers. Queen Marga's resignation and Queen Julia On October 7, 1995, Queen Marga announced that she had breast cancer. This increased breast cancer awareness in Nalatia and around the world. On December 1, 1997 she resigned from the throne due to her declining health, giving the title to her daughter Julia. On January 1, 1998, Julia was coronated as Queen of Nalatia. As a princess, Julia was admired for her beauty and fashion sense. When she became Queen, her kindness and charm delighted Nalatians and people from around the world, giving Nalatia a new face. Julia describes herself as moderate (neither liberal nor conservative). In December 1999, Julia met Randolph Charleston, an American from Pennsylvania. They wed July 31, 2001 and their wedding was televised around the world and was watched by millions of people. Queen Julia, however, has been criticized for not being a great political leader. She has been infamously called a “dumb little girl” by Nalatian news anchor Reco Drandono, and many others have expressed disgust at the lack of a Prime Minister in this day and age in Nalatia. The Gilo Wake-Up Call On May 20, 2010, at 3:56 AM, in what become known as the Gilo Wake-Up Call, three bombs exploded in the country’s capital, Gilo. The bombs were placed in public trashcans outside of the Royal Palace, the Gilo Transportation Center, and the intersection of River and Queen Julia Street. 199 people died and another 37 were injured. The bombs were not strong enough to reach the bedrooms of the Royal Family, so no members of royalty were injured in the attack. However, Augusto Samina, one of the more conservative members of Parliament, did perish in the terrorist attack. The terrorist attack was planned and executed by Jason Garcio, an American with Nalatian heritage. He arrived in Gilo International Airport on May 18. He brought materials to build powerful bombs on the plane with him and checked into the Hilton Hotel in Gilo that night. He assembled them in his room, and on the night of May 19 he dropped them in the trash cans. He checked back into his hotel. The bombs were very loud and woke up many citizens. Julio and Ella Cramina, a couple staying in the hotel next to Garcio, woke up. They heard Garcio laughing in the next room, and remembered seeing him carrying a large, mysterious bag earlier that night. They called police, and they found bomb-assembling materials in his room. Garcio is currently detonated in Gilo Maximum Security Prison and will have no trial, as he confessed to the terrorist attack. He was sentenced to death and his current execution date is August 2, 2030. Ella Cramina was awarded the Royal Medal of Bravery by Queen Julia on July 1, 2010. Category:Nalatia Category:Nearly Real World